


(never) let me go

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhangers, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hanging on a cliff, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: In that cliff, Reira's fate might be sealed when she got involved in Theo's path of revenge. Would death truly rip her away, would Theo be able to save her?
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	(never) let me go

**Author's Note:**

> a drafted scene for my novel project but gotta write it for today's prompt xD  
> I'll redo this and edit properly when the novel happen~
> 
> gentle warning: major cliffhanger (pun intended lmao)  
> I put character death warning just in case  
> xoxo

A loud gunshot pierced through the air, disturbing the serene silence of the forest, sending birds fly from the trees.

In shock, in fear.

But none of them was as frightened as Reira.

At the moment the gun was shot, she was screaming ‘No!’ and ran towards the source of the sound, where Theo and Gauguin were. Was she too late?

It led her to a cliff. Reira reached Theo’s side while he crouched down on the ground, holding his side where blood seeped through his clothes, his fingers, a few drops of blood tainted the ground in a darker color. “Theo!”

“Why are you here?!” Theo’s face constricted as he bear the pain, but his glare directed to the man in front of them, the one who held the gun.

“Because I suspected this might happen.” Reira said in a stern voice, turning to glare at Gauguin as well.

Even with his current condition, Theo was far from looking weak. “I’ll heal.” All they could see in his eyes were a burning rage.

“Now, who do we have here? Since you’re here, you might as well die with him.” Gauguin looked down at them with disdain.

“I won’t let you hurt Theo any more than this!”

“Run while you can.” Theo spoke through gritted teeth, both in pain and in anger. 

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

Gauguin scoffed, pointing the gun at Reira, walking closer and closer. “Too bad the bullet missed his heart. The second shot won’t be as unfortunate.” 

Reira stood her ground despite the fact that she was right at the edge of a cliff. “I won’t let you.” A hiss, she rose to her feet and began to move to stand in front of Theo, protecting him.

“Hondje, don’t!” Theo attempted to catch her before her daring move resulted in her own demise.

However, before Reira ever stood right in front of Theo — another gunshot shattered the silence in the cliff. The impact sent her stagger backwards, Reira didn’t have the time to recover from her shock, not even enough time to register the pain, her uncertain steps backward made the edge crumble and sent her falling.

Theo screamed her name and moved fast to catch her.

He got her, only by her wrist. “Hold on!” Theo shouted, grimacing visibly as he mustered all his strength to keep his hold on her. He tried to pull her up, but Gauguin was there.

He kicked on Theo’s wound. “Her death will be your fault, Theodorus.”

Theo ignored him, Reira’s wrist began to slip in his grip. Groaning through the pain, he focused all of his strength to his hold. Keeping her there, hanging on the cliff’s edge.

But she could see he was in terrible pain, and with her own gunshot wound on her other shoulder, her arm couldn’t lift too high to reach him. “Theo, you’re hurt.”

“I said I’ll heal.” He gritted his teeth, watching her hanging down, fear in her eyes even Reira didn’t show it.

Tears fell from her eyes unknowingly. “..You have to let me go.”

A low growl resounded in his throat. “No. Never!”

Gauguin lifted his feet and spoke, “But you must.” And he stomped hard on Theo’s shoulder.

Theo snarled, feeling her slipping again. If her wrist slipped one more time, nothing could save her. “She’s not a part of this!” He glared sideways to Gauguin, helplessly laying on the ground of the cliff’s edge with a bleeding wound on his side, watching how the one he fell in love with was on the verge of death, her own bleeding wound on the shoulder stained her white blouse to crimson.

“The moment she chose to stay by your side, she sealed her fate. Such an unfortunate girl.” Gauguin stepped back and simply enjoying the moment, a sarcastic laugh escaped him.

The temporary silence was unsettling, filling the uncertainty that’d been growing, how much longer Theo could hold her? Without her being able to reach up. Without him being able to pull her up due to his wound that only worsened as the seconds ticked by. Beads of sweat trickled down Theo’s face while he struggled to keep her from falling. It won’t be for much longer, he knew — his strength was at its limit. It was a miracle he could hold her this long. “No, no, no!” His grip began to loosen and loosen despite his determination to keep her there. Alive.

“Theo.. save yourself.” Reira whispered, her eyes misty with tears. Her own grip had released Theo’s wrist. A quiet surrender, because this situation won’t go anywhere, won’t get any better unless he let her go. “Just let me go..” Her voice cracked at those four words that were spoken in her surrender.

They were both injured, neither could do more than holding onto each other like this.

No matter how much Reira wanted to fight, the excruciating pain and the blood loss made her realize she already lost. Their gazes still locked when her lips curled into a soft smile. “I love you, Theo. I’ve been in love with you for some time.”

A confession and a farewell.

“No. You’re going to be fine!” Theo shouted, gathering more strength that was left in him to his grip. A rebellious tear slipped away, it landed on Reira’s face.

All the time they spent together made her softness seep into Theo’s callous heart, before he realized it, he had been looking forward to each day they worked together, from morning until nightfall.

Would he lose her now?

At last, his grip loosened entirely and Reira’s wrist slipped away. “Reira!!” Theo shouted her name as he lost his hold, cursing himself for such weakness. 

Beside him, a triumphant, cruel laugh from Gauguin accompanied her fall.

Theo rose to his feet in an instant, conflicted. He could grab Gauguin and had his revenge at this moment, but to hear Reira screaming his name, echoing through the entire hill while she was falling down..

To see Reira’s figure falling away beneath, how the thick mist began to engulf her, how everything attempted to steal her away from him..

He made his resolve.

Instead of facing and grabbing Gauguin, he mustered every last strength and speed he possessed and stood on the edge of the cliff.

_— Theo jumped._


End file.
